Finding Destiny
by Elwoodzluver
Summary: I originally wrote this fic as an Elijah Wood fic, and many of the character I submitted on a different website for a cast call, but I decided it might be welcome and different here.
1. Default Chapter

**Finding Destiny**

Ok, this is my Harry Potter fic. It was origanally an Elijah Wood fan fic, but I decided since it's remotely related to Harry Potter I would post it on here. Although Harry himself, nor any of his friends or relatives are in it, it contians a lot of Harry Potter stuff.

**Ch. 1**  
  
On the morning of July 23rd, Ella woke early with a start. She didn't think she'd been dreaming, but there was no explanation for her start. She rolled over and heard rustlings in the kitchen. _Probably Daddy_, she thought, _he's probably starting his coffee._ She sighed. She figured she was awake now; there was no sense in lying in bed for hours. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her fuzzy slippers. She padded silently down the stairs and into the kitchen, which was right below her room.  
  
"Morning Daddy!" she chirped softly.  
  
Orlando looked up from his coffee. "Oh, g'morning Eleanor."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Daddy, you know I hate being called by my full name." She reached into the refrigerator. "Daddy, you didn't throw out the bacon did you?"  
  
Her father tried to look innocent. "Now why would I do that love?"  
  
She sighed. "Maybe because you are disgusted when you find dead pig in your house?" She giggled and he tossled her hair.  
  
"Your mother bought some before she left for the states."  
  
Ella reached in and brought out the bacon with a triumphant grin. She pulled out a skillet and popped the bacon on the stove.  
  
"Ella, you've got some post." Orlando handed her a yellowed envelope.  
  
"Watch the bacon while I run upstairs for a moment," Ella said, running down the hall. She ripped at the envelope while dashing up the stairs. Who could it be from? She wondered as she stepped into her bedroom, closing the door lightly behind her. She tore the paper out from the envelope and gasped as she read the letter.  
  
_Dear Miss Bloom, __We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
_  
She gasped, and snatching the scattered papers of the letter off her pink bedspread, raced down the stairs.  
  
"Daddy!" she shouted. "Daddy!"  
  
"What's the matter love?"  
  
"Daddy, just look at this letter!"  
  
Orlando read the letter, and she watched his soft brown eyes flame. "This is outrageous! Ella, pack some clothes. I'm sending you to stay with Elijah. I need some time to think about this..." he trailed off as he turned away.  
  
Ella ran back up the steep stairs, with tears trailing down her soft cheeks. She wouldn't have minded being a witch, if only her beloved father could understand. She would've given up all her plans if only her daddy would still be there for her. But it looked like now she was being banished.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
  
Tears streamed down the young girl's face as she packed her belongings in her suitcase. She hated it when Daddy was mad at her. She only wanted him to love her. She became angry as she shoved her favorite pair of shoes in her suitcase. With a small smile, she remembered the time her godfather, Elijah, had taken her to buy the shoes.  
  
"Every girl has to have a pair of Converses!" he'd said with a smile.  
  
Now, Ella wiped away tears as she picked up her mobile. Daddy insisted she have it with her so he could always contact her. Sometimes though, like now, she felt like Daddy didn't really love her at all.  
  
Just then, her little phone rang. She noticed it was her best friend, Emma.  
  
"Hullo," she said, trying not to sound like she'd been crying.  
  
"Hey you!" Emma squealed.  
  
"Look, Em, I've got a lot on my mind right now," Ella managed to choke out.  
  
"What's wrong El?" she sounded so concerned.  
  
"Well, let's just say something big happened, and Daddy's sending me to stay with Elijah for a while."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't mind staying with Elijah," Emma said. "After all, he's so nice to you! And he's cute too!"  
  
She laughed to myself. "Em, you know he's my godfather. Besides," she giggled again, "he's ancient!"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Eleanor, are you ready to go?"  
  
Ella sighed and said into the phone. "I've got to go."  
  
She laughed. "I don't know how your father finds tickets so fast!"  
  
"He's Orlando Bloom!" She giggled and hung up the phone. "Coming Daddy!" The 11-year-old grabbed her bags off her bed and stuffed her mobile in her pocket. She walked out the door of her room. She tried hard not to make eye contact with her father. She hated seeing the anger flicker over his soft brown eyes.  
  
"Here's some pocket money for you," he said, handing his daughter some money.  
  
She mumbled her thanks and the two left for the airport.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a silent car ride and an equally silent ride in the plane, Ella climbed down the steps of the plane with the other adults, mostly business men. She was clutching her small carry-on bag and her phone. She pressed a button and the phone turned on. She stumbled inside the strange—although not entirely unfamiliar—airport and smiled as she saw her godfather Elijah waving to her. He stood up from the leather chair and he walked over.  
  
"Ella!" He cried, hugging her in his strong arms, then holding her back at arms length to get a better look. "You've grown so much!" he said, laughing. "I could hardly recognize you. The only thing that was slightly familiar about you was that frown on your face."  
  
"Hullo Elijah," she said as she leaned into him. "I've missed you."  
  
A woman, who'd been sitting over by where Elijah had stood up from, rose and started walking toward them. Ella noticed she had dark, shoulder-length brown hair. As the woman approached them, she also noticed her eyes were a bright green. The woman was smiling, and as she walked closer to Elijah, he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Ella," he said, all smiles, "this is Sarah."  
  
Ella, although shocked that Elijah would bring anyone along to the airport, which used to be their time, tried to regain her composure. This, she had learned from her father. Always be polite, she thought as she forced a smile on her face. "Hullo Sarah," ...extend your hand... "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sarah smiled and laughed. To Elijah she said, "what a polite little girl!" Then she turned to Ella and said, "It's awesome to meet you Ella." She was so bright, happy, and all too cheerful. Ella sighed to herself. She'd been expecting to cheer up when she arrived to visit Elijah, but it turned out different. _He knows this is supposed to be our time_, she thought bitterly. _But apparently this trip is different_.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3  
**  
Ella was correct—the trip was different—but not in the miserable way she'd expected. It turned out that Elijah thought Sarah could help her.  
  
"Ella," Sarah said excitedly, "when we get back to Elijah's place, I'm going to show you my pet toad!"  
  
Ella raised her eyebrows. Finally, she realized what sounded so familiar. "Oh, I get it, you're a witch too!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"And you went to Hogwarts when you were eleven?" Ella was getting more and more excited.  
  
"Yup! And I was the worst troublemaker since Fred and George Weasley!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Wicked." Over the next few weeks, Sarah taught Ella many things about being a witch. And, after her first day spent with Elijah and his girlfriend, she found herself realizing that sometimes, when things don't go according to plan, you have to follow your heart. So she decided that, no matter what her father said, she would be the witch that she was, and go to Hogwarts.  
  
A few days after her arrival, her mother called from her business trip in Seattle, which was in a state called Washington.  
  
"Ella dear, your father called me and told me about your—erm—news." Ella couldn't tell if her mother was angry or not.  
  
"I'm sorry Mum," she said slowly.  
  
"Ella dear, how could you ever think I would be mad?"  
  
"Well, Dad was," Ella muttered.  
  
Her mother laughed softly. "Your father is stubborn. He wants you to follow in his footsteps, and this just messes everything up. You know what he said to me? He said, 'Kass, love, I won't have her flying away from home for the whole school year.' But you know what I think? I think he's just scared because he knows the kids you'll be in school with won't know who he is!"  
  
Ella laughed. Mum always made her laugh, no matter what the circumstances.  
  
As she hung up, she realized that no matter what her father did, he still loved her. And he always would.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Back in England, Orlando sighed as he carefully folded the newspaper. _You're thinking too much again, mate. Not to mention talking to yourself._ He grunted and stood up, rinsing his dishes in the sink. This is what you wanted, after all. A normal life. A life where you could do things for yourself, and have children. You wanted to be a normal man, don't you remember? But Orlando hadn't counted on this. He hadn't counted on his daughter turning out to be a witch. And it wasn't something he was sure he could tolerate. But it was Ella's decision, and he knew he couldn't make it for her. All he could do was support her, in whatever future she chose, in whatever life she chose to lead.  
  
Just as Orlando was putting his dishes into the dishwasher, his phone rang. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello."  
  
"It's me," his wife Kassidy's voice filled his ear and he relaxed.  
  
"Hullo love," he said softly.  
  
"Dear, you sounded worried a moment ago."  
  
_She never misses anything,_ he thought. "It was nothing love, I was just worrying about Ella again."  
  
"I told you to stop worrying. And I also told you to stop sending her away. It does neither Ella or yourself any good."  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry Kass. I guess I just—I need some time alone every now and then. Raising a child is work."  
  
"I told you that Orlando."  
  
"I know love. And I'm trying."  
  
"But this is another reason why her going off to the wizard school will be good for you. You'll have time to yourself to think." She paused for a moment. "And maybe I could come home and think with you."  
  
Orlando nodded. "I'll talk to you soon Kass love."  
  
"Bye honey." 


End file.
